


Ultra Diet!

by Welsper



Category: Alicia's Diet Quest
Genre: Battle Couple, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 18:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Sarah and Alicia must fight an evil sorceress, but the only way is to consume calorie-rich items!Will they be able to win?
Relationships: Alicia/Sarah
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Ultra Diet!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piinutbutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/gifts).



“Ohohoho! I know all of your weaknesses! I have enchanted your healing items to have double their calories!” Beandra, Scourge of the Woods laughed as Sarah stared at the potion in her hand. No, it wasn’t a potion anymore… it was thick, juicy meat, dripping with fat and grease and Sarah could feel her stomach churn at the sight and smell of it. She could barely hold her sword anymore, but to ask Alicia to heal her now… then she would have to drink a mana potion – or a thick, rich milkshake as it was now, and Sarah knew she had been so good about her diet lately! She couldn’t ask it of her.

But she had to fight! Monsters closed in on Alicia, who was a heap on the forest floor and dread gripped Sarah. What kind of swordswoman was she to hesitate? Something like this…! After all they had gone through, she would let a silly spell like this get the better of her? No!

“For the sake of the ones I want to protect, I will… I will always...”

Sarah reached out for the meat and opened her mouth.

“But Sarah…!” Alicia raised her hands to her mouth, her eyes wide in shock. All those calories! Sarah would get sick from all that food! But she saw Sarah eat it all, bite for bite, her brows furrowed and determination in her eyes.

Bones clattered to the ground. Sarah stood tall. No matter how small she was, to Alicia she might as well have been the sun in that moment. Proud and strong, she was every bit the protector people thought she couldn’t be when they saw her.

“There! Try taking me on now!”

“She ate it...” Disbelief was in the sorceress’ voice and she stood frozen for a moment. She shook her head to get out of her trance and beckoned to her minions.

“Don’t just stand there, do something! It’s just one swordswoman, even now!”

The mob swarmed forward, towards Sarah who stood steadfast in front of Alicia, her sword raised high, without faltering, without shaking, without it weighing her down.

“The way you are now, you can do it...” Alicia said. She steeled her resolved and with only a few gulps, she emptied the mana potion turned milkshake. After shaking her head to get the calorie numbers out of her mind, she lowered her head in prayer. No, this time she would not ask for delicious food with zero calories, she would not ask for the fat to vanish from her thighs, she would not ask for anything for herself. Even though she was really hungry, that meat had looked so delicious… A pillar of light descended from the skies as Alicia raised her voice in prayer.

“Gods, grant Sarah the strength!”

And the gods answered.

Sarah blinked at the voice in her head and turned her head back to Alicia.

“Is it really alright?”

“You can do it, Sarah!” Alicia shouted. “I believe in you! Let’s get out of here and… eat many delicious foods! We can have a cheat day!”

The voice repeated its question.

Change Class to Lord Knight?

“If it gives me the power to defend Alicia… yes!”

Power surged through Sarah and the intensity nearly sent her to her feet. All that strength! How could someone like her contain it? Next to Ryan and Alicia, she always felt so small, so insignificant. Sometimes the monsters even ignored here! Didn’t realize she was there and went for her comrades instead. But she had come so far, hadn’t she?

Sarah opened her eyes again when her class change was complete. Before Beandra and her minions stood Lord Knight Sarah.

“Such a scrawny little thing… a Lord Knight?! Impossible!”

“We defeated the Demon King together! Don’t look down on her!”

Alicia swayed to her feet, the ground looking wobbly beneath her feet. When had she last eaten? That milkshake hadn’t been enough… ah, she could still taste it, creamy and thick and… no! She mustn’t let herself be distracted now! A Lord Knight was powerful, but to defend those in need, they needed someone to watch their back as well!

Sarah scratched her chin at that.

“But that was just you, Alicia...”

“Nonsense! I could have never gotten so far without the help of my friends! Be proud, Sarah!”

Alicia slapped Sarah on her back. She put her hands to her mouth as she saw Sarah’s hitpoints fall at that.

“Ah, I’m so sorry!”

“Are you… are you two done?” Beandra asked, she and her minions awkwardly shuffling around at the scene before them. It didn’t seem right, to interrupt something like this, but… those two were idiots, weren’t they?

“Don’t interrupt!” Alicia said and kicked the nearest skeleton in the face. Her powerful kick sent it hurling through the air and right into Beandra’s face for a critical hit.

Nobody got to insult Sarah! She worked so hard! She never even turned down food these days without even trying it! Yesterday she even had a full plate of Ryan’s stew! He had been so happy at that and Sarah still thought of herself as not important? Alicia wouldn’t have it! She wouldn’t let anyone talk down to her! That little group of hers… That family… she would always defend it! And then maybe one day, she could tell Sarah how she really felt… no, she would tell her! Sometimes the two of them made fun of Sarah for being fat, but… they were never mean about it, were they? They always tried to help… and Sarah was so kind about it. Alicia had begun to crave it, those gentle words, the encouragement, always helping her with her troubles.

So today, she would help Sarah!

“Gah… such power! For a Sage!”

“My feelings give me the power to protect the ones I love!”

Beandra screeched in terror as Sarah and Alicia surged forward, minds as one and the strength of belief in oneself and others coursing through them. The witch and her familiars stood no chance and soon Alicia and Sarah stood among their fallen enemies, panting, but victorious.

Alicia’s stomach growled.

They blinked at each other and neither said anything for a while. Then Sarah burst out laughing.

“Don’t laugh...”

“I’m not laughing at you! I’m just… I’m happy, Alicia,” Sarah said and reached out for Alicia’s hands. Sometimes Alicia felt like an ogre next to the lithe Sarah, who might as well be a fae. Actually, one time Ryan and her had to steal her back from an Enchanted Forest because the Fairy Queen thought Sarah was one of her missing children. But now, seeing Sarah’s slender fingers on hers made her heart beat faster.

“That even now… that you are still the Alicia I first met. The Alicia I fell in love with.”

Eh? Had she heard that right? Alicia flushed so brightly and fast that she must have burned tons of calories from the heat rising in her alone.

“What… what...”

Sarah chuckled quietly.

“Ah, no need to be like that… I just wanted to tell you. You don’t need to answer! And nothing needs to change. I only wanted you to know. Today we won, but what if one day we don’t? What if the Demon King comes back and this time we cannot defeat him? What if there is worse out there? So I wanted you to know my feelings.”

Sarah turned and Alicia could see a hint of sadness on her face.

“Wait!”

She grabbed Alicia’s hand again.

“Wait…”

“Aren’t you hungry? We should get back to Ryan, I’m sure he cooked something nice.”

“That can wait!”

Alicia squeezed tighter, as if Sarah would vanish if she let go.

“It’s… it’s the same for me,” Alicia said, bright red.

“Alicia...”

“I… I love you too! I love the Sarah who is kind to me! I love the Sarah who mends my clothes for me when I rip them! I love the Sarah who tries to eat the cookies we make for her even though she can eat so little! So…”

Alicia took a deep breath, stood straight and leaned forward.

“Excuse me!”

She pressed a kiss to Sarah’s lips. When she drew back, they both looked like tomatoes and they had to laugh. When Sarah opened her mouth to say something, Alicia’s stomach growled louder. So loud it drowned out the noises of the forest and sent a few animals running.

“Let’s talk later, okay?”

Alicia nodded, shyly. Hand in hand, they walked back towards the inn and Alicia thought no buff could feel sweeter than this.

“Ah, welcome home! You took so long, I thought I would have to go look for your coffins!” Ryan said with a smile as he stirred the pot in the kitchen when the women entered through the creaking wooden door. It smelled mouthwatering. Alicia practically floated towards the smell.

“Can you have some? Aren’t you on any strange diets now?”

“I burned so many calories today! I can have a plate… or two… three...”

Ryan laughed and bonked her on the head with a wooden spoon.

“Let’s not overdo it, okay?”

They sat down at the table together and Ryan looked so happy as both Sarah and Alicia filled their plates. Well, maybe Alicia’s was a little fuller… but neither of them said anything to her.

Alicia’s heart was full of warmth and happiness.

It was okay to indulge sometimes, wasn’t it?


End file.
